Coronation of the Jinavian Emperor
The Coronation of the Jinavian Emperor is a religious ceremony of the Jinavian Church in which the Emperor of Jinavia is crowned and invested with regalia, then anointed with chrism and formally blessed by the church to commence his reign. While months or even years could pass between the initial accession of the sovereign and the performance of this ritual, church policy holds that the monarch must be anointed and crowned according to the Jinavian rite to have a successful tenure. This service investes the Emperors with political legitimacy; however, this was not its only intent. It is equally perceived as conferring a genuine spiritual benefit that mystically weds sovereign to subjects, bestowing divine authority upon the new ruler. Even when the imperial capital is not located at St. Basilsburg, coronations are always held in Saint Basilsburg at the Cathedral of Saint Basil. Symbolism and Doctrine In Jinavia, the anointed Christian ruler is viewed as a mixta persona, part priest and part layman, but never wholly either. According to the teaching of the Jinavian Church, the Emperor is considered to be "wedded" to his subjects through the Coronation service. The Emperor is anointed by God. This mystery is performed by the Church during the coronation, and the Anointed of God enters the Royal Doors into the altar, goes to the altar table and receives the Holy Mysteries as does the priest, with the Body and Blood taken separately. Thus the Church emphasises the great spiritual significance of the struggle of ruling as a monarch, equalling this to the holy sacrament of the priesthood. The Emperor is the sacramental image, the carrier of the special power of the Grace of the Holy Spirit. Since no Jinavian layperson, regardless of societal or political rank, is ever permitted to pass through the Royal Doors or partake of communion in both kinds separately, the permission given to the Emperor to do both during his coronation ritual is intended to demonstrate both the solemn nature of the ritual, and the special duties and authority devolving upon the new monarch. Sacred and secular, church and state, God and government are all welded together by the coronation service in the person of the anointed Emperor. Since the newly-ascended sovereign is permitted all the privileges of rule immediately upon his ascession, coronations are not necessarily held right away. Instead, one or more years may be permitted to elapse between the initial ascession of a Emperor and the ceremony itself. This allows the court to finish its mourning for the new sovereign's predecessor, and permits completion of the immense arrangements involved in staging the ritual. The coronation Entry into Saint Basilsburg Coronations take place in Saint Basilsburg. The new ruler makes a great processional entrance on horseback into the city, accompanied by multiple cavalry squadrons, his consort (in an accompanying carriage) and the pealing of thousands of church bells. The new Emperor stopped at the Chapel of Our Lady of Arms and Mourning, home of the Icon of the Blessed Virgin of Iveron, one of the most revered icons in Jinavia. As the procession passed various churches along its route to the Imperial Castle, clergy from those churches steps outside with icons and crosses to bless the passing Emperor. Following his entry into the city the new Emperor and his entourage take time to rest and prepare for the following day's ceremony, while heralds in ceremonial clothing read out special proclamations. Receptions are held for foreign diplomats, the Banner of State is consecrated, and the imperial regalia are brought from the Imperial Castle armoury to the throne hall for the procession to the cathedral. In conjunction with the Emperor's entry into Saint Basilsburg, fines are remitted, prisoners pardoned, and a three-day holiday is proclaimed. Coronation procession The Emperor meets on the morning of his coronation at the Imperial Castle's Red Porch, where he takes his place beneath a large canopy held by thirty-two generals or admirals, with other officers providing additional support. Accompanied by his spouse under a separate canopy and the regalia, he proceeds slowly toward the Cathedral of Saint Basil, where his anointing and crowning would take place. Among the items of regalia in the parade are the Chain of the Order of St. Andrew the First-Called for the Empreress, the Sword of State, the Banner of State, the State Seal, the Purple Robe for the Emperor, the Orb, the Sceptre, the Small Imperial Crown and the Great Imperial Crown, all arranged in a strict order. Aides-de-camp to the Emperor, generals of the Suite and the Imperial Guard line up along the route, from the Red Porch to the Cathedral. the Minister of the Imperial Civil House, the Palace Prefect and and the Praetorian Prefect , each with a mace in his hand, silently join the procession. The Emperor and his wife are met at the cathedral door by the prelates, chief among them either the Patriarch of the Empire. The presiding bishop offer the Cross to the monarchs for kissing, while another hierarch sprinkles them with holy water. Once they have entered the cathedral, they venerate the icons there three times, then take their places on the cathedral dais, where two large thrones are set up. The ceremony begins The ceremony itself commences with the singing of the 12th Psalm, as the Emperor is invited to recite the Creed. Then the Emperor is given a book containing a prayer for him to read, following which the prelate pronounces a blessing upon him. The Emperor now removes the chain of the Order of St. Basil, and is robed in Purple by two Patriarchs. Bowing his head, he now has hands laid upon him by the chief celebrant, who reads two prayers over him. After the greeting of "May Peace be with you" by the Patriarch of the Empire comes the deacon's command: "Bow your heads unto the Lord". The Patriarch now reads the second prayer. Crowning of the Emperor Following this the new ruler directs the Patriarch to hand him the Imperial Crown. The Emperor takes the crown from the Patriarch's hands and places it upon his own head, as the prelate invokes the name of the Holy Trinity. This is intended to indicate that the imperial power comes directly from God. The prayer of the Patriarch confirmes the imperial supremacy: :"Most God-fearing, Autocrat, and Absolute, and mighty Lord, Emperor of Jinavia, this visible and tangible adornment of thy head is an eloquent symbol that thou, as the head of the whole Jinavian people, art invisibly crowned by the King of kings, Christ, with a most ample blessing, seeing that He bestows upon thee entire authority over His people." Next the Emperor receives his sceptre and orb, given to him by the Patriarch, who again invokes the Christian Trinity, with these words: :"God-crowned, God-given, God-adorned, most pious Autocrat and great Sovereign, Emperor of Jinavia. Receive the scepter and the orb, which are the visible signs of the autocratic power given thee from the Most High over thy people, that thou mayest rule them and order for them the welfare they desire." Crowning of the Empress-consort Once the Emperor has received the crown, sceptre and orb, he seats himself upon his throne holding the orb in his left hand, and the sceptre in his right. Summoning an aide, he divests himself of the sceptre and orb as his wife knelt upon a crimson cushion before him. Taking off his crown, the Emperor places it briefly upon her head before returning it to his own. The Emperor next placed the Empress' crown upon his consort's head and the chain of the Order of St. Basil around her neck, accompanied by a purple mantle, signifying her sharing in his dignity and responsibility for the nation's welfare. The "many years" and the anointing After the crowning of his consort, the newly-crowned Emperor retrieves his orb and sceptre, while the cathedral choir intones the prayer for "many years" of health and a long, prosperous reign for both Emperor and Empress. This is accompanied by the ringing of bells and a 120-gun salute outside the cathedral. Kneeling, the Emperor again hands his orb and sceptre to his attendant, then recites a prayer. Following this, he rises to his feet, while the Patriarch and all others present kneel to pray for him while the choir sings the Te Deum Laudamus. The Emperor now set aside his crown and the Divine Liturgy immediately follows. The anointing portion of the ceremony takes place during the liturgy, immediately prior to Communion. After the singing of the Communion hymn, the Emperor gives his sword to an attendant and he and Empress ascend the Ambo in front of the iconostasis, which are thrown open at that moment. There each is anointed with holy chrism by the Patriarch of the Empire. The Emperor is anointed on his forehead, eyes, nostrils, mouth, ears, breast and both sides of each hand, then he steps aside to his right and stands in front of the icon of Christ. His consort then steps forward and is anointed on her forehead only, then she steps to her left and stands before the statue of Mary Mother of God. Each anointing is accompanied by the words, "the seal of the gift of the Holy Spirit." Bells and a second 120-gun salvo ensues. The Patriarch next escorts the Emperor through the Royal Doors (normally permitted only to deacons, priests or bishops) into the altar, where the Emperor partakes of the bread and wine separately, in clerical fashion. This is the only time any layperson is ever permitted to receive communion in this manner. Unlike the Emperor, the Empress remains outside the Royal Doors and communicates in standard lay fashion. After his anointing, but prior to the partaking of Holy Communion, the Emperor recites a coronation oath, in which he swore to preserve the Nation intact and to rule his realm with justice and fairness. The service concludes After receiving Holy Communion, the Emperor and Empress return to their thrones, where the "Prayers After Receipt of Holy Communion" were read over them by their Father Confessor. Following this, the Empero receives homage from his wife, mother (if living) and other family members, nobles, and notable subjects present at his coronation. The dismissal is read, as the Archdeacon intones a special blessing for the Emperor and Imperial Family, with the choir singing "many years" three times. This concludes the portion of the coronation conducted inside the cathedral, but other separate ceremonies and celebrations still remain. After the service Return to the palace At the conclusion of the Liturgy, the Emperor and his entourage proceed to the nearby Cathedral of the Archangel within the Imperial Castle, where further rites are conducted. After this, the newly-crowned monarchs proceed under canopies back to the Red Porch of the Imperial Castle, where they rest and prepare for a great ceremonial meal at the Hall of Greens, in the Imperial Castle. Inside the palace, the Emperor and Empress greet descendants of people who saved the lives of Jinavian Emperors at one time or another. After greeting all of these people, the sovereigns rest for a short while and prepare for the evening's banquet. The coronation banquet The Emperor's coronation banquet is held on the evening of coronation. The walls are adorned with frescoes, and a special table is set for the Emperor and his consort, who dine alone while being served by high-ranking members of the court. Foreign ambassadors are admitted one at a time, and the new sovereign drinks a toast with each in turn. Foreign princes are seated in an upper gallery, as only Jinavian aristocracy could take part in the banquet itself. Related Voices * Jinavian monarchy * Jules IX of Jinavia * Imperial Guard (Jinavia) Category:Jinavia